


By Sight and Smell Alone

by LovelyLIBRAry



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Scent Kink, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLIBRAry/pseuds/LovelyLIBRAry
Summary: Dominic has always shared a fondness for Marius. Faced with the consequences of their secondary genders, he struggles with confliction and self-control. Especially when Jäger goes into heat.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 31





	By Sight and Smell Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first time writing an ABO fic, first time aiming for a semi-long work too. I'd originally planned for a long-shot but decided to split this story into 2-3 chapters. It's surprised me how little ABO content there is in this fandom, and so I'm here to (try and) deliver ;)

Bandit considered himself a man of many talents, not necessarily of high virtue. He was patient until he wasn’t. Calm until his temper couldn’t be quelled. He could focus, push exhaustion into adrenaline. Let bullets whip by like any other breeze. Quenched his aching body in blood and victories. He was damn good at his job, trauma be damned.

It was the pride of being an Alpha. Up until it wasn’t. 

It’s a sweltering day in summer, and Dominic’s stuck in a hot box of a room with three other bodies and a ticking bomb. They’re not sweating from the nerves; or, at least Bandit isn’t.

See, he’d first caught wind of something weird when they’d first entered the room. An open window meant an open breeze, one that carried with it the faint scent of something sticky sweet, clinging in his nose. It clouded his brain with a faint interest, like a scent long forgotten replaced with an aggravating nostalgia. A curiosity. Bandit put it to the side, decided the smell didn’t need to be tracked until it became an issue or distraction.

And while his plan worked for the first few minutes of their defense, Dominic didn’t realize the scent was coming from within—and that barricading themselves in only made things worse. It’s setting his nerves on end; he doesn’t know if it’s something to be concerned about or worry for later. Bandit’s thinking it’s best to just figure it out now, get it out the way so he can focus on listening and seeing rather than _smelling_...

There’s a resounding explosion down the hallway. The quick eruption of gunfire and a chocked cry. They don’t need to see the body to know Frost’s been downed. 

“I’ll go check it out,” Doc’s stating before he’s ripping through a barricade, looking pointedly at Rook before he’s rushing to the commotion. The other Alpha always knew how to get a point across, and quick. The barricade’s put back up before Doc’s heels leave Bandit’s sights.

Dominic sighs, unease starting to worm its way into his chest. Normally he’d be in Doc’s shoes, rushing out to take out the trouble before trouble rushed to them. It’s not that he doesn’t think the other incapable of his job; it just makes it harder on them if the one guy who can literally pick them up from "death"...dies. 

The anxiety’s making him restless, buzzing beneath his skin like the shock wires guarding the two main doors to the objectives. Jäger’s ADS’ are covering the windows, making the job a little easier concerning their backs. But still he paces, light on his feet, checking the doors and cameras every so often. The clock keeps ticking.

Another twenty seconds and there’s gunfire. Doc’s shouting something into the radio before he’s cut off, voice sounding thick with pain and chocked with blood. 

“Sounded like East, second floor,” Jäger prompts, looking ready to rush out. Like it was the old, glory days before his crippled leg. Despite being an Omega, he was never afraid of a good fight. 

“I’ll go. Gonna try to pick off a couple before I head back,” Bandit decides, rushing to the door in determination. Marius nods approvingly, filling Bandit with a warm feeling of _something_ he promptly pushes away, trying hard to focus even with this fog in his head. 

Dominic rushes through the halls with sharp movements, checking openings with a practiced meticulousness that makes his body act quicker than his mind. A good thing given that even with his sensitive nose picking up the growing scent of blood, that cloying sweetness from before has yet to leave his mind. 

His irritation almost costs him. He’s saved by his literal trigger finger, bullet cutting through a recruit’s skull quicker than Bandit has time to comprehend. More gunfire meets his own, and he’s tossing a nitro in the split second his ears track heavy footsteps, smirking when he detonates the explosion into Ash’s side. 

She doesn’t go down without a fight. A grenade’s already being launched in his direction before he could take her down. It impacts just to the side of the wall he’s behind, but it hurts like a mother fucker and makes Bandit’s ears ring. His world’s a little grayer than before, and he feels like he’s gonna puke blood and other shit all over himself.

A sharp pinch and suddenly he’s able to breathe. A thick, gloved hand helps him to his feet. He’s still a little disoriented but Bandit’s fine enough to shoot Doc a grateful nod before they’re heading back to Sight. It’s a tense silence between them as they navigate slower than they rushed out. A smart decision, given they catch Ace off guard, literally cut his words off before they can start. 

Bandit quietly sighs, a little relieved. The tide was turning, but he knows better than to let his guard down. He’s assessing their losses as he tears through a barrier, barely cringing at his wounded side. They’re still four, but given how fucked up he and Doc are, they can’t really play too cocky now.

There are...there are...how many enemies again? Bandit replaces the barricade and punches a hole, settling into a corner with heavy breaths. He feels dizzy, each breath heavy and getting warmer each time he tries taking them in.

That scent from before is back, way stronger than when he’d first encountered it. Was it something new Smoke came up with? It wasn’t really hurting, but _fuck_ was he getting warm. His balaclava’s nearly suffocating him, and Bandit almost forgets himself when he reaches up to his visor, trying to wipe away the sweat beading from beneath the mask, almost trailing into his eyes. It stings, and he shakes his head, trying to blink away how wobbly everything’s starting to become.

He pulls out a phone to check cams and nearly startles when Jäger’s presence drops next to him. How hadn’t he noticed him coming so close? 

“You’re hurt...” Jäger starts, and even though his gun’s trained at the door Bandit has half a mind to watch, Dominic can feel each concerned glance heating his skin. 

“Yeah, no shit,” Bandit grunts, doesn’t really notice how he’s shifting closer to his teammate until he’s resting his weight against him, just a little. 

Jäger scoffs, shifting like he’s gonna move away. Instead he settles more firmly against Bandit’s back, and Jesus when did he get so dizzy. Bandit’s head is spinning. When he checks cams again, he notices they’re down to the last minute. Starts to wonder what the fuck the other enemies are doing. Or trying to. 

“God. What is that _smell_?” he whispers under his breath. He barely notices Jäger tensing before he hears something heavy land against their reinforced walls. He pushes all pain to the back of his mind as he rushes up, swiftly crouching and setting his car battery down as the wall lights up with buzzing sparks. 

He thinks he hears a muffled swear, and Bandit smirks. There are ten seconds on the clock, and like the cocky son of a bitch Dominic is, he rushes through the door and greets a frenzied Hibana with his P12.

He doesn’t revel in his victory too long, whipping around when he hears the clatter of gunfire and heavy boots. Jäger’s standing over the wounded form of a recruit, head tilted as a resounding siren announces their win.

Bandit watches as Jäger offers a hand to the other, sees as they wordlessly nod at each other. Beneath his mask, Bandit’s brow creases in fondness at his teammate’s kindness. Beneath that fondness, a tiny sprout of something vile simmers in the back of his mind. Makes his eyes harshly trail the recruit’s dejected form until he disappears around the hall’s corner.

Jäger bumps into his side, pointedly looking from Bandit to where the recruit was just at. “What’d the guy do to you?”

Bandit just shrugs, shaking his head. He didn’t even know himself. He looks back at his shorter companion, tries to let amusement crease his eyes when he regards him. “Didn’t know you still had it in you, without your ACOG and all.” 

Jäger scoffs again. “Well I couldn’t just let you rush out there alone. Last time you did, you came limping back.”

Dominic shakes his head, and he’s really got to stop doing that with how quickly the nausea’s creeping back into him. Lingering effects of the simulation he supposes. He slings an arm over Jäger’s shoulders, purposefully leaning his weight against him as they cross back into the room.

”Amazing job, everyone. AAR in Room 101 at approximately 1700,” Doc’s announcing, as prompt as always. He’s looking each of them in the eyes with quiet pride, though his gaze falls short at Jäger.

“Marius...please speak with me when you can. Alone.”

An awkward pause stifles the air. Bandit feels his teammate tense and shift against his side. It makes him stand a little taller, curiously eye the two. Curl his arm a little bit tighter.

”Understood,” Jäger simply says.

They’re dismissed, leaving the scenes untouched to be analyzed for later intel. Even though the phantom pain’s left Bandit’s side, something within compels him to keep him connected to Jäger’s side. He’s still sweltering beneath his uniform, but he doesn’t worry about his gear until they’re back in the quiet of their shared dorm. 

It’s almost a mistake taking off the equipment. Cool air makes every touch around him heavenly--and the sweet scent from before all the more prominent. Dominic freezes on the first full breath he takes. Freezes because it almost blanks his mind, suffocating in something dark and heavy and _confusing_. 

He was experiencing...pre-rut? Or at least symptoms similar to it? But how...? He’d made sure to log his cycles each time, had in mind _and_ on calander that his next rut wouldn’t hit ‘til about another few weeks. 

Dominic spares a worried glance to Jäger, and yeah he really shouldn’t have because the Omega’s top is unbuttoned, his own headgear laying on the bed. Taunting pristine flesh and pretty brown eyes that make Dominic’s hands flex over nothing. A deep rumble silently builds in his chest, and he has half a mind to squash it down before Marius notices something’s wrong.

He had to get out of the room. He wasn't safe, alone with Marius. Dominic considered himself a man of great self-control, but to his primal desires he fought the hardest. It doesn’t help that he shares a deep-rooted fondness for Marius. That even though he knows the other can hold his own just fine, Bandit still hovers around him like a magnet. He’s at a divide—to leave Jäger alone so he doesn’t hurt him, or fight for control while he keeps him safe? 

“I’m heading off to see Doc,” Marius announces while changing into another shirt. It snaps Bandit out of his spiraling doom. 

_Maybe_ seeing Doc could help him. Dominic’s still reeling from the fact he hadn’t tracked his rut properly—something like this could get you and your team _fucked_ during combat. He should’ve known, with his nose being so damn _sensitive_ and him being so warm and distracted.

“I’ll go with you,” Bandit suggests, really demands because he’s rising up and throwing on his coat as he marches to the door. It doesn’t really give room for argument, and usually he isn’t like this but already Dominic feels an irritation building within him, one that threatens to implode as snarls and gnashing teeth and forcing Jäger onto his front—

“You really don’t have to. The company’s nice though,” Jäger eases out, walking pass the Alpha and patting his arm in thanks, presumably for holding open the door. Which Bandit has yet to close in his stunned silence.

Marius has always made it a priority to hide his scent, being one of the very few Omegas in Team Rainbow. He knew how big a distraction—or aid—his alluring nature could be. Accepted he’d probably be popping pills and wearing patches to hide his scent for as long as he’d be useful. It made for a somewhat lonely existence, but his social issues already floated that boat. 

It’s why Bandit’s made it such a huge deal to stick with the Omega. Part of it was, of course, his Alpha nature caring for what little he considered his pack—Blitz and IQ included. The other was just a genuine admiration and care for his friend. His _intelligent_ friend, but also so _lonely_ with a heart of gold. 

He’s learned their scents inside and out, even what little Jäger’s entrusted him in their privacy. So it comes as a _pleasant_ surprise that he huffs the Omega’s calming pheromones when he eventually trails him down the hall. Like they were pushed out to calm the raging storm building within Bandit. Just for him.

And his Omega was going to another Alpha. Smelling like _t_ _hat_.

Oh, god, it was getting worse. Arms flexing and jaw tense, Dominic fights every instinctual nerve within him that longs to reach for the Omega. To shove his face into his neck and breathe in enough of that lavender to ease the dizzying fog. He couldn’t do that though. He _refused_ to use Marius like that, regardless of what their natures said.

The walk to the clinic is oddly silent. Usually they’re both chatting or bickering over something, filling the long empty spaces with rough German and huffs of laughter. Even Jäger seems a little quieter—he isn’t talking off Dominic’s ear about some project or film, and now Bandit’s worried. 

“Hey...is everything okay?” he mumbles, quickening his pace to catch up to Marius’ side.

Jäger simply shrugs. Not to say he didn’t know, but that he didn’t want to say yes and lie to Bandit. It almost hurts him. He knows they trust each other, so what was bothering Jäger so much that he couldn’t confide in Bandit?

In the next few minutes of silence, Dominic wracks his scattered thoughts for theories. But damn it to hell, all his pre-rut glazed Alpha mind can cycle through is viscous lust and Marius and _fucking Doc_ —

“Does it have something to do with Gustave?” Bandit asks. He surprises himself with how rough the words came out, surprised Jäger too if his quick bout of eye contact was anything to go off of. Or maybe he was right? 

“You know you can trust me, right? Know if he does anything funny, I wouldn’t regret leaving him choking on his blood.”

“ _M-Mein Gott_ , Dom, are you okay?” Jäger stutters. He doesn’t even look at him, just starts wringing his hands and bowing his head. 

And Bandit...He’s beyond okay. Because even though he knows his aggression’s only making Marius more uncomfortable, all he can focus on is how small he’s making himself. How delicate he is to a little rough words and how badly Bandit needs to protect his Omega against the taller Frenchman.

And in the dark trenches of his thoughts, his Alpha scents a faint interest in the air at the expense of his words. 

He doesn’t even think before he’s reaching out a shaky arm, cupping a firm hand over the nape of Jäger’s neck. Marius stutters in his steps and Bandit feels his lips quirk up in amusement.

They’ve slowed to a stop, just a few halls from where the clinic’s sterile smell pervades the edges of Bandit’s senses. He huffs, trying to rid the annoyance, stroking over Jäger’s glans to both ease the Omega, and maybe even himself. He knows Marius would stop him if he went too far, so he keeps the touches light and neutral.

Even breaths fill the tiled halls, sounding deafening especially when Bandit presses firmer and makes Jäger’s breaths stutter. Dominic’s stopped shaking, but Marius only seems to be getting worse the longer Bandit massages his skin. Leave it to Jäger to be touch starved, not that the Alpha minds. It’s something he tries to note while his head's still above water, before he gets high off lavender and warm vanilla and enticing cinnamon—

A whine. It pierces the air, creating a silence like a vacuum in space and time. Dominic’s ears hone in on its source. Jäger’s gone awfully still, but it’s the pure hunter in Bandit that spots the tremor in the other’s body, buzzing where his fingertips still press over Jäger's neck. 

Like the last ten seconds in a match, Bandit feels a tension grow that demands _action_ , and _now_. Jäger isn’t looking him in the eyes, but his skin flushes as lovely as it feels. Temptation literally sits in the palm of his hand.

He doesn’t bite the apple. Reluctantly, Dominic releases his touch on Jäger, almost regretting it when another chocked whimper floats in the air.

He hates it. Hates how conflicted he feels. Hates how Jäger starts backing against a wall, sliding down—away from Bandit’s touch. How he can see the barely-there tawny surrounding Jäger’s blown pupils. How the Omega yearns for him, wordless except through scent and sound alone. 

Jäger...Jäger was in...

Bandit feels himself backing away, to both their dismay. So _that’s_ what he’d been smelling during their training. Dominic would’ve kicked himself if he wasn’t so busy pacing the floor. He was always a restless person, but now his nerves are amplified in response to the Omega. To his _distressed_ Omega.

He should take him to the clinic, get him the help he needs to go through a safe, healthy heat. _Before all the Alphas in the building jump his bones..._ a dark voice whispers in his mind. He growls at the thought, doesn’t notice how Marius shakes a little harder in response.

Gustave was an Alpha. Though he wasn’t the only certified medic in the base, he was the only one Jäger was intimate enough with—to be trusted with guiding him through his heat. He knows Gustave is professional, that he wouldn’t hurt Marius. Wouldn't _take_ Marius--his poor, aching, teary-eyed Omega...

But his Alpha can’t—no— _won’t_ accept it. His growls are growing louder, and Bandit snaps out of his pacing when Marius whines again, matching his volume. He’s wriggling on the floor, legs crossing and uncrossing like he can’t decide if he wants to keep the Alpha out, or entice him in.

”D-Dom, if hurts,” Marius chokes out, tears beading in his eyes, shades of rose staining his cheeks. Bandit knew his ally could take quite a bit of pain; for him to admit such out loud meant what Jäger was experiencing was damn near unbearable.

He rushes in without thinking—notices he seems to be doing that a lot lately. Instantly, the Omega’s scent almost makes him drop to his knees. He’s hovering just outside of Marius’ bubble, shaking with intention but waiting. 

Shakily, Jäger bears his neck. His eyes are still locked on Bandit, and where he’s expecting fear, they glisten with a pleading trust. It’s all the permission Dominic needs before he’s crowing into the Omega’s space, knees on either side of his hips, shielding them with his back.

When his nose zeroes in on the swollen lump of Jäger’s scent glans, Bandit almost forgets where they are as his mind’s tossed into bliss. Only years of survival and his Alpha instincts help him pay mind how exposed they are. He knows he shouldn’t get carried away...

”Jägerchen...mein Liebling. You smell so _good_ ,” Bandit huffs against Marius’ neck, hands smoothing over the Omega where he can reach.

Marius squirms under his administrations, gloved hands reaching up to weakly grasp at Bandit’s shoulders. It seemed he couldn’t decide whether to pull Bandit in more, smothering himself in the Alpha’s cedar aroma. Or should he dig his fingers in to try and stay afloat, categorizing each brush of lips and shy glance of tongue to memory? 

His Alpha was praising him too. Marius was so used to the repercussions of broadcasting his scent...he didn’t expect the consequences to feel so good. His head’s so dizzy with pleasure, he doesn’t realize he’s chirping until Bandit’s warmth abruptly leaves.

Already the world feels so cold, so dark and confusing. He chirps quieter, eyes squeezed tight because he doesn’t know if he could handle seeing the rejection in Bandit’s. He wants him, wants to feel safe, and loved, and _claimed--_

He hears shuffling, Dominic’s scent returning with the light weight of his jacket. Bandit says something that Marius doesn’t really comprehend before rushed footsteps leave him scared and alone. It isn't even a minute until another presence nears his space, reaching to the Omega with sturdy arms--and a scent like rain in a Paris bakery.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Theories/Context:  
> -Jäger's injured leg was after his crash in Operation Chimera. Totally why they nerfed him to a two speed. Yep.  
> -Chirping is a sign of complete trust and Omegan approval.  
> -Doc is essentially certified in handling individuals of all dynamics, including heat-addled Omegas and aggressive, rutting Alphas. Take that as you will.


End file.
